the mysterous lover
by Neko-Youkai
Summary: kagome is a young woman who is sacrificed as a wife to the great youkai. she only ever sees him at night and even then, only in the shadows. now she must make a choice, find a way to be like him, or never see the true form of the man she loves.
1. prologue

AN: I sadly don't own Inu Yasha, but I do own the oh so cute toys that look like him hehe   
  
  
  
Kagome sat in the middle of the hut. Her eyes searched the building. She was alone and her destiny awaited her, for this was the last night she would ever be with humans. She was to be sacrificed to the great youkai of the western lands. Her family had died, and even though she was like a daughter to everyone, they could not take care of her, and the threats of the youkai became greater. So here she was. She would be taken the next day and married to a creature that wasn't even human. She looked at the moon once more and tears glistened in her eyes.  
  
  
It was time. The first light of day had finally arrived and Kagome was dressed in the finest kimono and taken to the forest where there she waited, weeping for her fate. The others had left, for they feared the great youkai, no one had ever dared look upon him. Kagome wondered what monsterous creature awaited her.  
  
The bushes began to rustle and a great white dog appeared. Kagome began to tremble, but deep down knew that he was her fate. She stood and nodded.   
  
"I am ready" The great beast nodded and lied down so that she could get on. Kagome nodded and climbed on the giant beast. He began to run through the forest and continued until he had reached a beautiful castle. Kagome was in awe. Was this going to be her home? She looked on as the inu youkai kept walking. He walked until he reached the gated and then let her off.  
  
Kagome stood in awe at the great youkai and was supprised and how beautiful he was. His eyes met hers for a moment before he ran off again. An old woman hobbled over to Kagome. Kagome looked up at her. "Who is he.... my new lord?"  
  
"His name is Sesshomaru....."  
  
  
  
AN:ok everybody, thumbs up or down? It actually came to me when listening to an Inu Yasha cd :) so please tell me if you want me to cont. I'll be ever so grateful :) arigato 


	2. ch 1

hmmm dont own inu chan and crew, but i do wish about meeting an inu chan double wahhhhhhhh  
  
A/N:wow! you like me you really like me!!! weee!!! well here is ch 2, not that long i know i know, but i sorta have an idea for this so lets hope it works! weeeeeee!!!   
  
Kagome looked around her new home, the castle was huge, filled with tapestries, rare jewels and flowers of all colors and sizes. It was also silent. It seemed as if there was no life around her. The old woman she had met had let her in and showed Kagome to what would be her room and then left, almost as if she vanished. Kagome spent most of the day looking around at everything, secretly hoping that sooner or later she would meet with someone, youkai or human it made no difference. She sighed and looked out the window, the sun was setting and Kagome was hungry. She walked into a beautifully lit room that was filled with food. She could smell all the different items and they tempted her. She quickly sat down and ate readily. No one came to bother her and it seemed she would be alone forever. She sighed after finishing her meal and went to her bedroom.   
  
Kagome glanced out the window, the moon had risen and still there was no one in the castle. The torches that once lit the room as if it were day began to dim, and she looked around, shadows began to play on the walls outside her door, she wanted to shut it, but fear froze her to the bed. She began to hear voices below her, talking about....her.   
  
"The girl, she is beautiful. The image of beauty and elegance. Trained to be a queen it would seem."  
  
"But she is human."  
  
"Yes.... she is.... but she came of her own will I heard. Got on the Lord's back, while he was in his true form!"  
  
"She must be brave.... for a human..." the voices were silenced after that. All she could hear were footsteps, coming up the stairs and closer to her own room. The lights began to dim so almost everything became like a shadow. Kagome began to tremble, her fears began to grow, what would happen to her now....  
  
  
A young man walked into the door. Kagome couldn't see that well but from what she could, the young man was handsome. His eyes glowed golden in the shadows, they reminded her of the way cats eyes glowed. She watched as he walked over and sat next to her on the bed, he looked at her.  
  
"Why are you so scared? You chose to come here and be my mate...." Kagome heard the voice and actually noticed a sort of tender sound in it. She looks in his eyes. His eyes showed a sense of curiosity in them. She smiled a little and looked at him.   
  
"Then you are my Lord, Sesshomaru?" The stranger nodded and watched her carefully. "I am Kagome, the last of my family...."  
  
"I know this already.." Kagome was taken back by this, Sesshomaru noticed and shrugged. "I have watched you for a long time.... I do not take the choice of mate lightly, you are mine now, by your own choice, and mine...." Kagome looked at the young man.  
  
"If I am to be your wif.... your mate.... may I at least see your face?" Sesshomaru shook his head, his eyes becomming more stern. "Why my lord?"  
  
"Because you are human..... in my land, no human may look upon my face, or my court's face unless they are in their animal form." Kagome was shocked.   
  
"B-but why??"  
  
"Because it is the way life is.... if you were to ever look upon me in my human form... I would never be able to take it in your presence again....." Kagome nodded in acceptance, disappointed that she would forever be alone in the house and she would never be able to look upon her husband. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Kagome very lightly  
  
"I will come each night and stay with you.... and I will leave before each dawn the next day. If you want I will allow you to bring in a few humans but they must understand to be in their rooms after nightfall or else." Kagome nodded and sesshomaru's hand went to her cheek and he kissed her once more.   
  
  
A/N: well? whatcha think?? please R/R thanks, oh and i'm looking for youkai, if you have a youkai you thought of or made, feel free to tell me, thanksssss! 


	3. ch 2

A/N: nope, dont own inu yasha  
  
  
The night visits continued and Kagome began to understand Sesshomaru. He seemed cold at first but as she talked to him, he slowly began to open up. His family were great leaders of the West. His father was a great inu youkai and his mother was a beautiful urufu youkai. She was also told of his mother's death and shortly after, his father's. He told her of his childhood. Of his complete seclusion from others around him, so that he was able to learn the way of the Inu clan properly. She also learned of a half brother he had, a hanyou, named Inu Yasha. Kagome was told he was sent away to a human village with his mother after being born. Kagome realized that Sesshomaru had been alone for so long and that even now he was alone, until she came. She was his whole life now. At night they would almost stay up the whole time to talk. She never realized how human a youkai could be......  
  
  
Sesshomaru walked up the stairs to his mate's room. It had been nearly a month and it felt like she had always been there. She had made the whole castle seem brighter, bringing flowers and happiness. He was amazed about the way she accepted him so quickly, she never ran from him or shirked away, but welcomed him quickly. He smiled softly as he walked into the room.  
  
"Kagome? Are you awake?" he walked in and saw her and smiled. She was sitting, waiting like she always did, it was a welcome sight for him. He sat next to her as she looked up.  
  
"Konbanwa Sessy." Kagome giggled as she saw Sesshomaru cringe lightly. She loved giving him pet names, her favorite being Sessy and Fluffy because of his large tail. It was beyond kawaii.   
"I saw you brough more humans today..."  
  
"Was that bad? It's so very quiet here when you're not around, and.... and I get lonely." Sesshomaru sighed and looked at her. He realized how awful it must be for her, alone during the day without him. He sighed and admitted defeat.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy Kagome.... I am sorry that I can not be with you in the day but....."  
  
"But it is the way that life must be.... I know....." she sighed and laid back. "I know...."  
  
  
Kagome went out into the day and looked around, it was beautiful, she had two compainions with her. A young woman named Sango who about her age, and was an orphan as well. Sango watched as the her employer and friend walked through the forest. Kagome was a beautiful hime, but she was very quiet about her husband. Sango was only told that he ruled the western lands and that she could never see his face. She wondered who Kagome's husband could be.   
  
Kagome smiled as she walked through the forest. She always loved nature, all the scents, sounds, and sights were very soothing to her. She closed her eyes listening to the birds and other creatures of the forest. But her thoughts were disturbed and her eyes opened as she heard a childlike scream come from near by. She turned to where the sounds were coming and followed them.   
  
Sesshomaru laid down in his Inu form. He watched where Kagome was walking in the forest. He loved watching Kagome and protecting her. It made him content, he watched as Kagome looked around, and ran into the forest. He heard a scream shortly afterwards. He feared the worst about his mate and dashed out from where he was , past Sango and into the forest.   
  
Kagome continued running, another scream rang out into the forest from where Kagome was heading. She finally made into a clearing where a young girl was backed up against a tree, surrounded by wild wolves. She quickly got in front of the girl, ready to protect her.   
"Get away you dirty beasts!" Kagome tried to sound brave but she saw the already hungry look in the wolves' eyes. Still she stood in front of the shaking child, her own eyes shut, silently crying for Sesshomaru. The wolves began towards her but a great white dog stood in their way scaring them away. Kagome sighed in relief that her mate came so quickly, but she quickly remembered the small child. She turned around and looked at the small curled up girl, shaking and bleeding. She slowly gathered up the girl and walks over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sorta gave a nod of his head and leaned down so that she could climb on him. Once he knew that they were secure he dashed off to the palace as quickly as possible, the whole time hearing the soft words of encouragement that Kagome said to the young girl.   
  
Kagome arrived at the castle and imediatly ordered warm water, medicine and cloth so she could bandage the child. Then she took her up to one of the rooms and laid her there.  
  
"Do not worry child I'll take care of you" the young girl looked up at Kagome and sniffled lightly. "Where are your parents?" The young girl looked at her and then looked down before sniffling again.  
  
"They died....." Kagome looked at the young girl and sighed. She was as young as Kagome was when she lost her own parents.  
  
"If you don't have any.... my mate and I will take care of you..... what is your name?" the young girl looked up and with a sort of child like joy at Kagome's acceptance and gave a genuine smile.  
" My name is Rin. Will you really take care of me?" Kagome smiled and nodded as she started bandaging up the child.  
  
"My name is Kagome and my mate's name is Sesshomaru."  
  
"Can I call you Kagome momma ?" Kagome smiled at the little girl and nodded. She finished bandaging her him and tucked her into the giant bed. She then kissed Rin's forehead and walked out. The sun would be setting soon and she wanted to be in her room so she could see her mate.   
  
A/N: I know I know I shouldn't stop there, but my comp was mean and deleated this whole chapter one time already and I'm just ready to finish there. But now it's answer time so lets start .  
narcoleptic shishkabob ~ I will put in shippo, demo.... not for maybe 2 more chapters, okie :)  
  
vicious-wolf ~ I will add Jaken in, and boy will he get a few boppings! Weee   
  
Kitty~ I'll be glad to make more fluffy/kag fics, when I get the inspiration   
  
Sakura ~ I will add Inu Yasha yep yep yep, and most likely I'll use your idea so arigato   
  
oh and I know a lot of you are wondering why Sesshomaru is being so nice... well since this is the alt world fic. I've made him younger, and in doing so he's a bit more innocent and he thus falls in love with Kagome a lot easier and puts his faith in her so that;s bout it so arigato for review and please review moreee   
  
Keiko the nekoyoukai 


	4. ch 3

A/N:yes the next chapter is upppppppp! weee so pwease R/R  
  
  
  
Keiko:I do not own sesshomaru, kagome, inu yasha, rin, sango, mr cheesy......   
Inu Yasha:you mean Jaken?  
Keiko:right, what did i say?   
  
  
"I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this Sesshomaru!! She's just a little girl! Not some evil monster. She just needs a family, someone who loves her."  
  
"She will not be a part of ours! When she's healed I'll take her to a village and let a human family take care of her!"  
  
"But I said we'll take care of her!! Why cant we? She can be our daughter!!"  
  
"Because I said no and that's final" Sesshomaru growled and sat on the bed, his bare back to his mate. They had been fighting about the child the whole night. She wanted to let the child stay, and raise her as one of their own pups. A human declared one of his pups? That was totally unacceptable! And Kagome just couldn't understand it. Well he wouldn't budge on this matter. No matter what!  
  
"If you're not gonna let Rin stay..... then you go tell her..... fluffy!" The hair on his neck bristled when she said that name. He didn't like it that much in the first place, but she made it sound like an even greater insult than it was.   
  
"Feh! Fine! Stupic wench...." he sighed and grabbed his tunic and tossed it back on, walking out of the room. He walked down the hall, mentally cursing the young girl that caused the chasm between him and his mate. He had walked in that evening thinking that he would get a loving welcome for his timing in saving her and the child. But instead he got this.... one big mess. He continued the mental curses until he got to the child's room. He quietly walked in and looked at the young girl. She was sitting on the bed hugging a toy dog. Feh. Kagome must have given it to her. Another thing that irked him. He cleared his throat loud enough so the girl would hear him. She looked up at him quizzically and then smiled.   
  
  
"Are you Sessshimaru pappa? Kagome momma said you would came in to tuck me in and tell me a story." she looked at him with a big toothy grin. He gave a big sweat drop and one utterly defeated look and sighed.   
  
"Ahem...Hai.... I am..... Rin I'm afraid that Kagome was mistaken..... but we cant.....you have to....." he looked at Rin with her big eyes and sighed. Why was this so hard?? He was the great taiyoukai of the Western Lands! He should be able to send her away easily. But there was something about the child.... maybe it was the way she looked at him with complete trust. Or the way she said Sesshimaru pappa..... but he couldn't send her out now. She looked up at him with wide eyes wondering what Kagome was mistaken about.   
  
"I'll only be able to tuck you in tonight.... tomorrow I'll tell you a story.... ok Rin chan?" Rin smiled and nodded, laying back. Sesshomaru sighed, tucking the young girl in and kissed her forehead. "Oyasumi Rin chan...."  
  
"Oyasumi sesshi pappa" he looked at her once more and sighed walking out.  
  
That stupid jerk! Kagome couldn't stand that he was so against letting rin stay. Rin didn't have anywhere to go now. How could he be so cruel?! Well he would be sorry about this. Kagome wouldn't let him live this down for awhile. She humphed and crossed her arms in front of her as she heard him walking in. She started to glare at him when she noticed that he pratically slumped as he walked in, tossing his tunic off and sitting on the bed, back to her.  
  
"You win....."  
  
  
"What?" Kagome could barely hear him him.  
  
"I said you win..... she can stay. But make sure she knows the rules....." he sighed but then felt her arms around him and her head on his chest.  
  
"Arigato Sessy....." he smiled a lil and turned to face her. Slowly he then kissed her lightly. A breeze blew through the open window, extinguishing the candlelight and leaving the lovers in darkness.......  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru sat at his large desk in his study. Kagome wasn't allowed to come to this part of the castle. And rightfully so, most of the youkai who worked for him lived in this part and he also worked here, when he wasn't watching her.   
  
"Sesshomaru sama..... can you sign this?" Jaken looked up at his master's face. He was thinking about something else again. Probably the human wench. Why he chose her was beyond him. She couldn't even see his true form. He sighed and placed the paper in front of his master and waited.  
Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken and sighed. "Jaken..... am I getting soft?"  
  
"Why do you ask that Sesshomaru sama?"  
  
"Well Kagome and I got into a fight and in the end she won... and now we're rasing a human girl....."  
  
"Of course your not becoming weak Sesshomaru sama, but I think you should get rid of that human wench before you do...." Sesshomaru glared at the ugly toad and bopped him on the head and looked over at one of his assistants who walked in. A young female neko youkai, about Kagome's age. She was wearing a lavender kimono and had two catlike ears on her head.  
  
"Report Keiko..."  
  
"Kagome sama is down at the lake with the small girl, rin, and the human named Sango. It all seems quiet and there wasn't a single scent of youkai blood around." Sesshomaru nodded at the young youkai.   
  
"Keep watch on her Keiko and make sure nothing happens to her." Keiko nodded at Sesshomaru and left quickly. Eager to return to her post. If she proved herself to Sesshomaru sama he would grant her a place on his court. She would be a true lady of the western lands. Until then she was still considered a lower class youkai.  
  
  
  
A/N:well that's all for now.... I know I know, I should write more but heh, well Keiko is new... I make a pic of her too.... if I can ever figure out how to put it online.... heh..... and everyone should rem that keiko is a lower class youkai... so Kagome will be able to look at her in her human form.... only youkai with a jewl that marks them as one of the royal court, or with taiyoukai blood cannot be seen by humans. ok now it's time to make a shameless plea i'm looking for proof readers for my three main fics, this one, the wish, and my fushigi yugi fic the chosen child of suzaku so please if you want the job, say it in your review, arigato  
  
keiko chan 


	5. ch 4

Keiko: *looks around and dodges daggers and attacking fan girls* eep! Please don't hate me! Don't worry I'm not going to break Kagome and Sesshomaru up. That's not my job in the story, I'm a good kitty, really I am! So don't kill me, if you kill me then you kill the writer and then she wouldn't be able to update anymore and that would be baaaad! So cant we all just get along?  
  
  
A/N: I don't own Inu Yasha and friends, but I do have all the fun little toys  
  
  
  
  
Kagome was outside with Rin and Sango. Rin was picking flowers while Sango and Kagome were practicing their archery . Kagome sighed, the day had been pretty uneventful. She looked around hoping to see Sesshomaru but instead she saw someone hiding in one of the nearby trees. Worried she turned and shot the arrow at the stranger. The figure promptly fell out, landing on her hands and feet.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want??" Kagome said in a cold tone.  
  
Keiko looked up at the young woman. She was a good shot, nearly got her. Keiko stood up and bowed.  
  
"Gomen... I didn't mean to frighten you.... I am Keiko.... Sesshomaru-sama sent me to guard you from other youkai." Kagome blinked and looked at the girl. She looked to be about Kagome's age. She also had the cutest little cat ears on her head.....   
  
"Why? Where is Sesshomaru?"  
  
"He has other matters to attend to so he sent me to protect you." Kagome nodded. She knew that Sesshomaru was busy because he was the leader of the youkai around here. She walked over to Keiko.  
  
"How come I can see you? Aren't you a youkai?" Keiko sighed and nodded.  
  
"Hai but I am a lower class one. Humans can see me easily..... only members of the royal court can't be seen." Keiko said as a sigh escaped her lips.   
  
Kagome watched the young woman. She seemed very shy and nice. Maybe she could become friends with the young woman and learn more about youkai and their traditions. She smiled and walked over, and bowed.   
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Keiko, I'm glad that my mate decided to have someone here to protect me, but maybe we could become friends as well?"  
  
Keiko looked up at the young woman surprised. She wanted to become friends with her?? A lower class youkai friends with the mate of the taiyoukai of the western lands?? She was sure that this woman had no idea how uncommon that was, and in a way Keiko was glad she didn't. She smiled at Kagome and bowed.   
  
"It would be a pleasure to a friend to you Kagome-sama."   
  
Kagome smiled at how kind Keiko was and motioned for her to follow her back to Sango and Rin before walking off herself. Keiko obeyed and followed, happy to be accepted by the young woman.   
  
  
  
It had been nearly six months since Kagome had come to the castle. Life was wonderful for her, but she missed the small village she had grown up in. She wondered what everyone was doing right now since it was nearly time for the harvest. As her mind continued to concentrate on the small village she became more quiet and withdrawn, disturbing everyone around her, especially Sesshomaru.   
  
Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk pondering the changes in his beloved Kagome when Keiko arrived to give her daily report. He looked up at Keiko and then motioned for her to sit in a chair. She bowed and then sat down.  
  
"What is wrong with Kagome? She's so distant lately. Even Rin-chan notices it and asks me when I tuck her in." Sesshomaru said while looking at the young youkai.  
  
"I think she misses her childhood home. She's been talking about it a lot lately. I think she wants to go visit."  
  
Sesshomaru growled softly. "Why? Isn't she happy here with us? I thought she was content...." Keiko looked at him. The man before her wasn't really a man... but a boy still in some ways. His eyes showed fear, fear of being rejected and deserted. Keiko realized for the first time that the youkai in front of her couldn't be much older than herself.   
  
"She is Sesshomaru-sama.... but I'm sure that she just wants to visit her old home for a day or two. You should talk to her tonight when you visit her." Sesshomaru looked up at Keiko and nodded. He was glad that he had hired the young female. Keiko took the nod as a dismiss and got up and left.   
  
  
  
Kagome sat in the bed thinking, her mind engulfed with other things. She barely noticed Sesshomaru walking into the bedroom. She didn't even notice as he sat next to her and sighed.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" hearing his voice shook Kagome free from her thoughts as she looked up.  
  
"I'm just thinking Sesshomaru, it's nothing really."  
  
"It is something Kagome, now tell me what it is! I need to know what's upsetting you...." Kagome looked at him. He seemed so upset, this wasn't like Sesshomaru at all.   
  
"I-I guess I miss my village a little, but it's nothing really?"  
  
"Do you wish to visit them? I can have Keiko take you there." Kagome looked up at him eyes widened slowly.  
  
"Do you mean that Sessy-chan" Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome hugged him tightly.  
"Arigato! I'll go and see how the harvest is and talk to a few friends and be back by the new moon, I promise." Sesshomaru nodded and smiled slightly, glad to see her happy again. He kissed her lightly as the torches dimmed into the night.  
  
A/N: I know I know it's been awhile, but school's start and it's so boring, but I do have some fun classes. This will make it a little more difficult to write, but I'll try, oh and I have a new Sesshomaru/kag fic up called tradition, read it if ya want so R/R arigato oh and will cherrystemtwister please e-mail me I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you yet but I would love to have you as my proofreader   
Keiko the Original Neko Youkai 


	6. ch 5

AN: wow.... um hehe, guess i didnt know where the time went, with school and all. i decided to do a mini update for all you lover starved readers. i know it isnt long and that great but i just took my english ap and my brain is still burned so i'll write more by the end of the month promise  
keiko chan  
As the sun rose the group of young women began on the journey to the small village of the west. All were in good spirits, but none as high as Kagome herself. She was excited to be able to go see her friends once more and the village that she grew up in.   
  
"Be careful Rin, I don't want you to get your new kimono dirty and we have a long walk ahead of us." Kagome said as she lightly took Rin's hand.   
  
"OK Kagome-momma" Rin smiled up at her toothly. "Kagome-momma, will you tell me about your village?"  
  
"Alright Rin-chan... well my village is a very small one by the coast. There's plenty of children for you to play with as well..." Kagome spoke of her home for most of the day as they walked, making the journey seem quick and enjoyable.   
  
As the sun began to set, the village came into view of the four women. It was a small and lively village, filled with people trying to reach their homes to be with their families. Finally Kagome walked to the front of the village as she noticed her best friend and only living relative, her sister Kikyou.   
  
"Kikyou! Sister Kikyou!" Kagome shouted as she ran towards her. Kikyou heard the familar voice, and turned towards it, shocked to see her sister run up and embrace her. "Sister Kikyou I've missed you so much!!"  
  
"K-Kagome? Is it you? I thought you were killed by that youkai. H-how did you escape? And with such nice clothes..." Kikyou asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru.... kill me?? Why would my own husband kill me? Oh Kikyou I have so much to tell you!!"  
  
"Very well little sister, you and your... um companions are welcomed to lodge at the temple for as long as you wish." Kikyou said, eyeing Keiko closely. "Follow me." and with that she made her way towards the small temple at the end of the village.   
As Kikyou led Kagome and her friends towards the Temple she couldnt believe that kagome was still alive and had returned with so much wealth about her. she had to find out how her little sister had done it. 


End file.
